A fighters love
by Happilyxinxlovexwithxyou
Summary: What happens when Inuyasha meets a childhood friend? Will sparks fly or will Kagome win his heart after all. Please review I'd love some feed back it would really help my writeing.
1. Chapter 1

A/N i do not own Inuyasha but I love it this is my fanfic i hope you like it i'd love any input you may have.

"Is she mad at me again?" Inuyasha said confused. Looking at his small group of friends. "How was I suppose to know she would be so sensitive"

"Inuyasha, I must admit you yelling at her over koga was not the best idea." Miroku said holding up his hands and shrugging.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Giving me advice, how many times do you have to get slapped? Before you realize your tactics are not working." Inuyasha growled angerily.

"Inuyasha, calm down she went home maybe you should let her calm down, then go and say your sorry." Songo said angerily noticing Miroku stroking her butt for the fourth time today. she turned and slaped him.

Miroku rubbed his face and gave a nervous laugh "I see your arm is fully recovered." The red hand print looked as if it was pulsating.

"Shes not getting off this easy, Kagome doesn't need to flunt her self for some wolf boy." He stormed off towards the well.

_She could be with me but no, he comes around she acts like someone famous walked up. _Inuyasha thought bitterly. He looked down the well a mixture of sadness and anger crossed his face. _I'll give her more time. _He punched the well, and walked away.

The sun was fadeing into the ground, Inuyasha was relaxing in a tree deep in the forest. A cool breeze was blowing the branches, everything would have been perfect if he wasnt so pissed off. A strange rusting noise barly cought his attention but, he decided he didn't care enough to check it out. If anything wanted to fight him he felt sorry for them, he was not in the mood.

"I shouldn't let her bother me so much" he wined

"You shouldn't also talk to yourself, some say its a form of going crazy." A female voice almost laughing said from below him.

"And you should mind your own business, I dont need your input," he replied about to leave.

"Inuyasha still as angery as always, did the village boys spit in your soup again?" This time she sounded sad, upset almost as if she regretted what she had said.

Inuyasha stopped in mid jump and fell to the forset floor with out a sound. He looked up to see a girl with long black hair with silver streaks, beautiful green eyes that seemed some how sad and guarded. Her body was toned, fit, a fighter, she stood with a stance as if she was waiting for an attack. "Aneko," He said softly.

"Inuyasha," she relaxed her stance into a more relaxed pose.

_Was she afraid of me I'd never hurt her. _"How did you know it was me?" he said confused. Standing up not really sure what to do its been so long sence he had seen her.

"Your smell Inuyasha, I'd never forget it." she smiled as if to remeber something funny. Backing up into a tree she tilted her head back happily.

"Yeah, well I wasn't thinking so I didn't notice you." He said kinda disapointed in himself. She was the closest thing he had to a friend when he was a little kid. She always stood up to Sesshomaru, even though he beat her up for it. When the boys picked on him she was always there to cheer him up.

"Good, I thought you forgot about me. Where have you been?" Aneko replied.

They sat in a tree and talked he filled her in on what happened since they had last seen each other. She sat there listing to his every word not talking, when he brought up girls her eyes narrowed but she never said a word. Then he came to a stop at why he was sitting in a tree talking to him self. Minutes went by with out either one of them talking finally he asked "What are you thinking?" Still she said nothing, she just stood streched, jumped from the tree, and started to walk away. Stunned he followed her "Aneko, are you ok?" he asked consern heavy in his voice.

She turned on him hurt in her eyes "I'm fine, I'm glad your doing so well Inuyasha, sounds like you should get back to your friends." She said turing away she ran away. He stood there stunned.

After what seemed to be forever still stunned he turned and started to walk back to the camp. When he arrived, Miroku was the only one still awake. He turned to about to say something but stopped. Inuyasha looked troubled, lost even and he knew better then to ask why.

_Why did she run? first, she seemed like she was scared i'd hurt her, then she doesn't talk to me. But why did she run?_ he was paceing he knew it, after tripping over a sleeping Shippo he stormed off.

_Thats twice today a girl has pissed me off and i want to know why._ He went back to the tree where they met early ready to track her, but she was standing under the tree like she use to when they were kids. He was bullied and climbed a tree she would find him and start humming a tune untill he was ready to tell her what happend, She was humming the same tune. She had once told him it was the tune her mom had sang to her when she was alive. He walked forward slowly she was crying soundlessly. Before he could stop himself he wrapped his arms around her.

Aneko topped humming and crying all at once, pushing him away, she punched him hard in the face and tried to run again. He grabbed her arm backing her into the tree and grabbed her other arm to pin her to the tree. Aneko used her legs pushing her self up the tree she had just enough room to flip over him, bringing him down with her. She used the moment she had to stand, but he was fast and tackled her to the ground.

"Aneko, stop I just want to talk ok?" Inuyasha said breathing heavely from trying to hold her down.

Aneko gave up laying there motionless, looking into his eyes. "About what?" she said upset.

"Why did you run from me?" he asked looking down at her noticing how beautiful she looked with leaves in her hair, green eyes sparkling in the moon light shineing threw the trees.

"I needed to think," her breathing becomeing more even. "Get off of me!" she yelled pushing him to the side.

He sat there looking at her breath silently looking at the stars. "So did it feel good to cut off sessie's arm off? He pisses me off, I saw him he wouldn't tell me who did it. Heck he wouldnt even fight me. Stupid human girl with him." She almost laughed.

"Stupid human, if I remeber you are half human." Inuyasha said confused.

"I am but that part is weak, thats why I ran from you I wanted to sit and chat like old woman in the village, weak." She rolled over to look at him.

"What happened to you?" consern heavy in his voice.

"well Inuyasha, after your mother died and you left my dad said I had to train to make up for his mistakes, me. Out of all he made I was the one he ever regreted and, every one knew it. His whole great demon clan hated me but wouldnt touch me because I was his little girl, he order then to beat me into a somthing he could be proud of," Aneko trailed off.

Inuyasha sat there waiting for her to go on. a breeze picked up but the rest of the forest was silent like it was waiting for her to go on as well.

A/N Please give some feed back Ill try to update when i can. THanks for reading if you got this far.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I don't own Inuyasha just another fan! Thanks for the reviews. I'll do my best!

After moments had past "oh Inuyasha, dont look so upset. I'd rather see you pissed off then upset, even when we were kids. You could be pissed off at the world atleast you weren't feeling sorry for your self." Aneko said drawing patterns in the dirt with her claw.

"I'm sorry I should have been there for you, I didn't know." Inuyasha replied trying to hide his emotions from her.

"I didn't need you there, I took care of things. There is no more clan, my fathers last words your strong I should have killed you in your sleep." Aneko laughed but her face was sad, her eyes were troubled. looking away she asked "Why arn't you with your friends?"

"I am with a friend I have to put up with them all the time. And the way your acting, you could fade into thin air at any moment." he reached out to touch her as if to make a point . She flinched but let him touch her arm.

"No, I'm a good fighter but not that good." She let his hand just rest there. She smiled at him, the sun was going to be up soon, birds were chriping getting ready to find the moring meal. Deer were moveing deeper in the woods to hide from hunters. A demon bear was wakeing up he cubs, An all out beautiful day ahead.

"Hey, would you like to meet some of my friends? They are not so bad, watch out for Miroku he's .. very hands on," Inuyasha gave a lost cause look.

"Maybe in a little while, so you fell in love with two humans. One pinned you to a tree and the other one sounds like a princess. If shes a reincarnation of the first one, they must look alot alike so maybe you only fell for one." Aneko's voice broken towards the end.

"No, they are alot different in many ways, and I wouldnt say love. Feeling yes, mostly they make me mad, how can that be love?" Inuyasha said looking down at his hands.

Aneko smiled, "lets go for a walk." She stood, "do you think they love you Inuyasha?"

"If they do, they don't show it, atleast not well, she pinned me to a tree. That doesn't scream I love you." He said annoyed, he didnt want to talk about them right now.

They walked in silence threw the trees both seemed just fine not talking. The sun was rising to warm the earth from the cold of night. Nearby there was a small river flowing with fish. Inuyasha some how felt at peace walking with her, for once he was glad Kagome went home. The thought had saddend him it wasnt the first time he thought she should just stay in her time. Its safer, she wouldn't have so much stress, but why does she keep comeing back. They were getting closer to his camp but he desided not to tell her that, just a bit longer.

Screams were come from a near by village. She looked at him and said, "Race you." with that they took off runing.

"Demon slayer, monk there are two more!" A villager screamed when they stopped to see a wolf demon attacking. Inuyasha pulled out his sword, Aneko's eyes widened at the sight of theTetsusaiga.

"Inuyasha," Songo came running up stopping short at the sight he wasn't alone. walking up slowly she watched Aneko distrust in her eyes.

"Songo, this is Aneko, we were childhood friends. Whats going on?" Inuyasha said looking to show off his Tetsusaiga.

"Miroku is handleing it, he says its a spirit of a wolf they killed after it attacked there live stock."As Songo said this the demon disapeared. After he said a prayer Miroku arived.

"Miroku, did you finish?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku held up his hand as if to silence Inuyasha.

Miroku walked up to Aneko took her hand in his. "Miss your beauty has bewitched me." He pulled her close sliping a hand be hind her to pull her close. "Will you do me the honor of haveing my children?" his hand creaping closer to her butt with every word.

"Oh, my I thought the same thing when I saw you, you are my soul mate." Aneko replied. Moveing her foot behind his. When he leaned in for a kiss, tripped him pushing him to the ground with a lot of force "Dont ever touch me again, Or I will brake your arm after that your neck."

Inuyasha laughed, after he gets slapped he still seems proud, but for once he looked scared. Songo looked disapointed in Miroku, but still worried she thought she herd a poping noise comeing from his body when he hit the ground. when he stood he poped his arm back into place, and walked away. A worried Songo an angry look then fallowed Miroku.

"Inuyasha, did you go talk to Kagome?" Shippo said with disaprovement written all over his face, even his body was showing he didn't aprove of Inuyasha's friend.

" She will come back when she is ready, I'm not going to get her this time." Inuyasha said looking at Aneko, then back to Shippo.

"Two timer," Shippo said runing after Songo. Kirara just sat there sniffing Aneko seeming to have no problem walked off towards the river in hopes to catch a fish.

Minutes passed Aneko and Inuyasha stood watching Kirara. Songo was yelling at Miroku even though he was injured he still some how manged to touch her butt.

"Well I should probably get going," Aneko said turning to leave.

"Wait don't go you can stay with us if you like, one more person couldn't hurt you would be more help then Shippo. Kagome will be back and you can meet her." Inuyasha said grabbing her arm, turning her to face him.

"I can't Inuyasha, your friends don't like me. And why would I want to meet your girl friend?" Aneko said trying to pull her arm free.

"But I dont want to lose you again," Inuyasha said sadness filling his eyes as he looked into her green eyes.

"Then meet me in the woods when you can." Aneko replied and walked away.

Inuyasha alked over to Miroku, Songo, and Shippo sitting down with a smile he looked at his friends and his smile disappeared "What?" he said when they all gave him a dirty look.

"My arm, she could have just said no." Miroku said upset rubbing his arm, looking grumpy.

"I even have to admit that was harsh," Songo said looking at Miroku worried.

"Two timer again, Inuyasha?" Shippo said eating his loli pop.

later that night

"Aneko you here?" Inuyasha said looking around. He waited for everyone to fall asleep before he crept away. They didn't have anything nice to say about her after she left.

"Inuyasha, I almost thought you wernt comeing tonight." She said with a sigh. "I told you they didnt like me."

"They just don't know you besides your my friend , I dont care." Inuyasha said walking up close to her. He wrapped his arms around her it felt so good to have her there. He wanted to protect her even if she didn't need the help he wanted to keep her safe.

She moved thinking she was pushing him away he held on tighter she wrapped her arms around him hugging him close as if he was her life line. She was a head shorter then him. He looked down there eyes met and so did there lips. they sat there listing to the night looking up at the stars not really talking just enjoying being in each others arms.

" I have to leave before everyone wakes up," Inuyasha said letting her go to strech, they had sat in a tree all night together. "come with me I know they will like you they just dont know you."

"I never really did the whole group thing but i'll think about itok?" Aneko turned back and kissed him before she jumped down from the tree.

Inuyasha walked back to the group, still no Kagome, she must really mad. Miroku was up checking his slips pending if he needed to make more. Inuyasha walked and sat down like he had ust gone for a walk not spent the whole night in a tree holding Aneko.

" So how's Aneko? You going to tell Kagome you found someone els? Your worse then me Inuyasha." Miroku said like he was so much better then him.

"Miroku you touch every girl you meet, where is your pride. Me and Kagome are not together, Kikyo hates me, Aneko there's just something about being around her I feel at peace. I'm going for a walk." Inuyasha said storming of towards the woods.

kagome pov Two days later

"He didn't come get me I must have really pissed him off this time. Good thing I brought his treats he will forgive me soon enough." Kagome said to her self climing out of the well. It was a beautiful day sun shineing back in her time it was raining and cold.

"Kagome!" Shippo cried running as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Hey, Shippo, Songo, wheres Inuyasha? don't tell me he is still mad at me." Kagome said looking down.

"Aw Kagome forget that jerk." Shippo said hugging her, Takeing the cady she handed to him happily.

"Shippo what are you talking about?" Kagome asked confused

"Kagome we need to talk," Songo said seriously.

A/N yes i stopped at bad place yet again. I knew how i wanted to end the chapter i didnt really want to switch point of view but it had to be done. i hope its as good as chaper one. im going on a trip so I'll write when I get back but i'm sure ill be thinking about this. bye


	3. Chapter 3

A/n I don't own Inuyasha, just another fan, so with out further procrastination on my part, please enjoy chapter three.

"Inuyasha, go talk to your friends." Aneko said sounding more then annoyed. Watching Inuyasha stuffing another fish in his mouth.

"Why, Kagome is allowed to storm off mad, Stay away for days. Why can't I?" Inuyasha said stretching out happily.

"Never thought I'd see the day where The Great Inuyasha would use girls tactics for attention." Aneko said takeing the lst three fish so Inuyasha wouldn't eat them.

"That is stupid why would a girl stomp awa..."

"Inuyasha... Inuyasha" a frantic voice cried threw out the woods.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said moveing the cloth door from on the hut where he and Aneko have been staying, looking confused.

"Inuyasha...Inuyasha," Kagome's voice cried again.

Inuyasha looked at Aneko, who just nodded her head forward teling him to go. Inuyasha raced off to find Kagome. When he found her she was almost in tears, looking around frantically. "Kagome?"

She turned around to face him, she ran and threw her self at him, almost knocking him over. He held on to comfort her, and steady himself. After a few moments in Inuyasha's arms she seemed to compose her self.

Aneko apeared in the clearing her face saddened but understanding, she turned to leave.

"Aneko," Inuyasha wispeared. He felt Kagome go stiff in his arms. She let go and stepped away. "Aneko, don't go." Inuyasha said reaching out to her.

"Inuya..." Kagome Started but couldn't finsh She looked down at her hands. "Come back with me please." she said trying not to cry.

"I'm not going with out her," Inuyasha said still reaching out to Aneko, who stood there with her hands behind her back, looking at the ground, scuffing her foot in the dirt. A wind picked up blowing her hair away from her eyes that were troubled and hurt.

"Aneko can join us I talked to everybody. Just don't leave m.. us ...we need you." Kagome's eyes were pleading.

"I'll talk with Aneko, go back to camp." Inuyasha said walk over to Aneko, takeing her hand and walking out of the clearing.

(Later that day!)

"Will you come back with me?" Inuyasha said holding Aneko close. They were sitting in a tree over looking the river.

Aneko sat there stareing at the river deep in thought. Inuyasha touched her face to make her look at him. "Are you sure you want me? Kagome loves you too." Aneko said tears starting to fill her eyes,looking back at the river.

"I want to be with you, not Kagome or anyone els. If you won't come with me i'm not going." Inuyasha said pulling her closer.

"What about the jewel and Narku? Would you give that up for me." Aneko asked sadly.

"I'd give it up for you, I never want to leave you again. You never need to be alone again." Inuyasha said turning her face back to him and kissed her.

"Good thing i'd never make you choose, lets go." She said leaveing the tree.

(Back with the group)

"Hey," Inuyasha said Aneko walking slowly up behind him. "Aneko will be joining us."

The group looked up all mistrusting, Kagome looking some what hurt, but no one said anything...

A/n thanks fr reading sorry it took so long input is always welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I don't own Inuyasha just a fan. I had a lot of fun thinking up this chapter so please enjoy chapter 4!

"Inuyasha, I'll be right back I've got to go take care of some...thing," Aneko said backing away from the hostile looks of his friends, cluching the rest of the fish from dinner to her side.

"Don't go," Inuyasha said reaching for her hand as she was pulling away from his side.

"I have to don't worry I'll be right back." Aneko said, walking back up to him kissing him and quickly retreating into the dark woods behind her.

Inuyasha turned to face his friends he saw hurt all over Kagomes face. "Kagome can we talk? alone?"

"Sure," she said standing up and walking over to the river.

Following her he sat on the river bank not quite sure where to start. "Kagome, thank you for being on my side about this, it means a lot to me, to us. I don't th..."

"Inuyasha..." Kagome cut him off. "I said she could join us because I can't lose you." She stood took two steps, slightly turning her head "Did you ever love me, Inuyasha?" she stood there about to cry waiting for him to answer, when he didn't she yelled "SIT BOY!" As Inuyasha's head hit the ground face first she ran off towards the well.

Inuyasha picked himself of the ground rubbing his face, looking at the group he couldn't face them. He started off towards the woods where Aneko had disappared into. When he cought her scent and trailed it he heard her talking he stopped hideing behind a tree.

"You better eat all this, Inuyasha ate mine," She still sounded happy as she said this. "Don't look at me like that, I tried to come see you earlier," she paused. "I have to get back."

Inuyasha tried to look around to see who she was talking to. He steeped on a twig. looking down he heard a growl, when he looked up he saw a dark brown demon cat looking a lot like Kirara. It's hair was all on end standing between him and Aneko. Its green eyes were watching his every move, blue flame shot out from its feet and tail. It's fangs looked sharp enough to cut threw bone.

"Kitty, calm down." Aneko said pattting it's head. "Inuyasha, this is kitty. Kitty, this is Inuyasha, he's not going to hurt me calm down."

"Kitty?" Inuyasha said confused. As Kitty hissed and turned into a smaller cute form with big eyes watching Inuyasha went back to eat the fish they were eating before Kagome showed up.

"I just call him that I didn't think i'd keep seeing him, but he's grown on me." she said looking down at him, as he was watching Inuyasha's every move as he grew closer to Aneko he started to growl.

"He can come with you, he's very protective of you." Inuyasha said pulling Aneko close filling in the gap between them." Watching Kitty carefully. "You should give him a real name though."

"I think he likes it. Are you sure I didn't want him to get hurt if he was with me, so I never tried to take him with me." Aneko said sadness in her voice.

"Why would you hide him from me? Besides I'm sure him and Kirara would get along." Inuyasha said moveing to pick Kitty up. who growled at him.

"He doesn't like you, Come on Kitty," Aneko bent down opening her arms. the dark fuzz ball ran into her her open arms looking happly up at her. "lets go back and get this over with."

"Kagome won't um.. be there," Inuyasha said guilt heavy in his voice, as he started walking back towards the camp.

"Oh, why not? She was the one who said it was ok, the others don't like me." Aneko said holding Kitty closer.

"Don't worry they will all come around." Inuyasha replied tring to sound hopefull.

They walked the rest of the the way in silence. The group not wanting to talk about Kagome with Aneko there didn't bring her up. the night was cool as they hudled around the camp fire.

Kirara started to sniff at Aneko smelling the other cat demon, Aneko was hideing in her armor to keep warm. Kirara growled and Songo stood to see what was wrong.

Aneko let out Kitty, Kirara and Kitty growled and sniffed each other some how comeing to the conclusion that they wern't enemies they started chaseing each other around playing.

Songo seemed pleased, "Inuyasha can you go get us some more fire wood?"

"Sure, Aneko?" Inuyasha said holding out his hand to her.

"I'm going to stay here with him, he's haveing fun." Aneko replied looking happliy at Kitty.

"I'll go with you Inuyasha," Miroku said standing up.

When they were alone Inuyasha looked at Miroku "I don't want to talk about it."

"Good, I'm to sore to care at this point, I thought you were to good for her any way." Miroku said rubbing his sore arm.

20 minutes later they returned arms of fire wood after a little while Shippo was fast asleep hugging Kagome's bag she left with out. Miroku was sitting up complaining about his arm. Inuyasha was sleeping close to Aneko, who was snuggled up with her new pet. Songo was up worried about Miroku she looked deep in thought.

"So are we just going to sit here like nothing is wrong?" Miroku said drawing Songo out of thought.

"Miroku, I talked to her we were wrong to treat her that way," Songo said "She never did anything to us. I accept her..."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I do not own Inuyasha other then the season box sets in my dvd area. Sorry it has taken me so long to write more. Ive taken all your ideas in and am going to put a good deal of them in with a twist.

Inuyasha woke up before the rest of the group looking around he knew what he needed to do. He layed a kiss on Aneko's forhead stood up stretched, walked to the river to wash his face. It was a nice day that he would love to sit around and injoy it with Aneko and her pet, but he had to talk to Kagome. Walking towards the well he took a long slow breath as he let it out He jumped in the well.

Inuyasha came out the other side, he climed over the edge to find Kagome sitting there staring at the jewels they had found together. A tear fell from her eye she didn't even try to wipe it away as it fell.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said, she didn't look up at him just stared at the jewels in her hand. "Kagome? I... I don't know what to say...I"

"I thought about throwing them in the well and not going back." She looked up with a weird smile spread across her face. "but here you are Inuyasha, comeing back to get me." She ran into him throwing her arms around him, hugging him tight tears running down her face.

"Kagome," he losely hugged her back. "Are you comeing back with me?" he paused thinking of how to tell her that Aneko was still there.

"I don't think I could stay away, I love you Inuyasha." She looked up at him her eyes were drying, her smile was real not the crazed look she had when he first showed up. "I'll grab my stuff," she moved her hands to his neck pulling his face down to hers. She kissed him on the cheek then she ran off to get snacks.

Inuyasha just stood there not sure what to say, or even if he could say anything. when she returned she didn't notice for once he looked lost, guarded, his eyes never left the ground. she jumped in first, he seemed to snap ut of it long enough to jump down as well. When they arrived Inuyasha let Kagome hop on to his back as he jumped out of the well his thoughts over took him again. Kagome didn't seem to want to let go of him, he stood motionless till she let go. They walked, Kagome seemed happy to chat looking at Inuyasha when he didn't answer.

_She said she loved me, Why did she say that? Why is she acting like this?What is she going to do when she sees Aneko? What about Aneko, i never told her I was going what is she going to think?_ Inuyasha felt like his head was spinning.

"Inuyasha are you even paying attention to me?" Kagome almost wined. They were close to where the group was he could see smoke and smell food. His eyes were hidden by his hair. "Songo I'm ba..." Kagome stoped in her tracks when she saw aneko stop playing with Kitty and run to greet Inuyasha, who hugged her back in return.

When Kagome looked at Songo for answers, Inuyasha took the second to kiss Aneko before Kagome looked back at them.

"Shippo I got you some treats." Kagome said to a still sleeping shippo. She turned and started walking off twards a near by mountin.

Inuyasha shoot Aneko a look and fallowed Kagome. "Kagome stop, where are you going?" He caught up to her touching her shoulder to make her stop.

She turned on him tears falling from her eyes "I thought you picked me. ME! Not her, why her hm? Inuyasha? I have been here for you I've been helping you. I have tried to be understanding when you looked at me but loved Kikyo. She comes out of the woods and you forget I am here and how much I love you."

"I... love .. her, she has been there for me. I feel that I could be with her forever happily. I feel like she is my breath of air, makes me feel like I don't need the jewl I just need her. I can sit with her not saying one word and be happy."

"Inuyasha, SIT BOY, SIT BOY, SIT BOY," Kagome said runing away.

Inuyasha dug his face out of the ground he tried to search for Kagome, but the trail went cold when he smelled the wolf. Returning to camp he found Songo trying to convince Aneko everything was fine. "She's with Koga," he stated to everyone.

After a while of no one talking Inuyasha pulled Aneko away in to the woods. He turned around to face her backing her up into a tree and holding her there, he looked down at her, then there lips met. She sighed happily against his lips. He pulled away puting his forhead against hers "I love you Aneko," he whispered, kissing her again, his arms went from resting on her shoulders to slipping behind her back pulling her close the travled down below her waist, as he lifted her up she wraped her legs around his waist locking her ankles for better suport. Her hands cluched on to his shirt pulling him even closer to her. She slipped it off his shoulders kissing him with need.

"Inuyasha!" the sound broke up thier kiss "where are you mutt?." Koga came storming threw the woods. Stopping when he found them. "Now I see how could you, hurt her."

Inuyasha pulled away and Aneko straighten herself "where is Kagome?" Inuyasha said putting a protective arm around Aneko.

"She went to go see Naraku, she's gone." Koga yelled angryly.

A/n alright this time i will update sooner i have ideas and great suggestions from the readers. thank you for staying with me on this i hope you injoy ill try to keep it somewhat clean (sexy parts lol)


	6. Chapter 6

A/n welcome to chapter six if my story is still calling to you, thank you for staying with me this long. I didn't want to do this but I wanted to add this so there will be a POV change I'll mark it. As always I do not own Inuyasha.

"Tell me what happened," Inuyasha said grabbing onto Koga's shoulders and giveing him a shake.

Koga pushed him off, "I was comforting her, but now I see you are to busy with this woman," Koga shruged. "Kagome is to good for you any way." Koga put his hands on his hips looking smug.

"You mind getting back to how Kagome went to find Naraku?" Inuyasha said flexing his claws, contemplating riping Koga's face off, if he didn't start talking.

"I was waiting for my comrads to catch up, when I smelled Kagome, she smelled distraught, so I ran off to find her. I would have any way, she is going to be my wife someday. We are perfe.."

"The point," Inuyasha growled, glanceing over at Aneko who seemed worried.

"So I brought her back with me where she told me she hated you. She said you hurt her and if she hadn't held onto me crying I would had ripped your ugly mutt face off. Anyway I was holding Kagome who fell asleep, when Ayame showed up with news of her tribe she became upset with me. Kagome said something about Naraku, Ayame went off about me and my word to her as a kid." Koga looked annoyed, "After I got Ayame to calm down, Kagome was gone."

"Why didn't you go after her instead of comeing after me, flea bag?" Inuyasha's eyes closed his eyes shaking his fist.

"I did unlike you I care for Kagome." Koga said reading him self for a fight.

Inuyasha justed looked at the ground his hands droping to his sides. His eyes that were filled with shame were covered by his bangs.

"Now just wait one minute if u were following Kagome what are you doing here, and don't talk about Inuyasha that way, if you had what seems to be your love life under control, she would have never gotten away." Aneko spoke up to protect the man she loved.

"You have guts, but it partly your fault that my woman is gone." Koga said turning to face Aneko.

"Not the way I see it, in my eyes you just can't stand the fact that the girl you love doesn't feel the same, and the girl who loves you, you won't give her the time of day." Aneko crossed her arms looking Koga straight in the eye, dareing him to come at her.

"What happened that you stopped tracking her?" Inuyasha said his voice strained.

Koga looked back at Inuyasha still looking smug, "I lost it, I picked up Kagura when I lost her trail. Here I am, looking at you."

"And you call your self a wolf demon," Aneko looked him up and down she shook her head.

"Do you want to fight me, or something?" Koga said angerly shakeing his fist then pointing a finger at her. "Your no match for me half demon."

"Inuyasha ...Inuyasha ...Aneko...INUYASHA!" Shippo's voice carred threw the forest. Kitty running faster when he caught Aneko's scent. When Shippo and Kitty reached them Kitty jumped up into Aneko's arms cuddling close.

"Shippo, what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked watching Shippo's chest rise and fall as he tried to catch his breath.

"The village is being attacked. Kaede sent me to find you, we have to hurry." Shippo said in a hurry.

Trees were bluring past as they ran to help the village. When they arived hundreds of demons were attacking the village, Songo, Miroku and many of the villagers had bows and what other weapons they could use to protect there homes and love ones.

Inuyasha, Aneko with Kitty at her side, and Koga started to help slaying demons of all sorts. Inuyasha swung around his Tetsuaiga killing multiple demons at once. The demons numbers fell to none and the group came together at Keade's hut to regroup.

"Why are ye attacking us" Keade called out. As more demons desended on the village the group split up to cover more ground.

Inuyasha took off to the east side ready to strike when he herd a voice that he recognized it came easy to him like breathing but what he saw stopped him in his tracks.

ANEKO'S POV (A/N gottcha)

Aneko took off to the west, but when she arived the demons cleared away. And there was a creature looking hunched over.

"So you are the cause of this." He let out a laugh "I am Naraku, you should join me I want Inuyasha to suffer i'm sure my new pet is... doing a lovely job. Join me and I'll spare you."

"I don't side with sore losers, couldn't get the girl you wanted so you sold your soul to demons, and she still wouldn't look you way. Then again I herd you were just a bandit, show me your true form." Aneko said readying her self flexing her claws, itching to dig into flesh.

"I have no wish to fight you, I'm missing the show. Kagura why don't you take care of her," he vanished.

"Dance of the dragons." Blade like winds came flying out of thin air.

Aneko coverd her face with her arms blocking the attack. After the attack stopped Aneko's green eyes darted around looking for her attacker. Their eyes locked just as Kagura lifted her fan, Aneko was moveing, swerving in out between attacks. Before Kagura could swing her wrist around for another attack, Aneko grabbed her throat all but crushing Kagura neck. Catching Kagura off gaurd she grabbed ahold of Kagura wrist and snapping it like a twig.

Kagura's wrist went limp dropping her fan. Coughing she screamed in agony. "You bitch how did get past my attack?" Tears forming in her eyes.

"As I told Songo I've been training my whole life to become a greater fighter," Aneko said winceing as blood started to seep from her wounds inflickted from Kagura's attacks.

"Go ahead kill me I don't want this life any more, if anything at least I'll die knowing that you will be unhappy. For Inuyasha should be dead sad to say I won't see you cry." Kagura cried out just before Aneko snapped her neck leaveing beind a limp corpse.

"Inuyasha!" Aneko turned to help him loseing blood but forceing her self not to stop.

A/N i was going to write more in this chapter but I like where i'm at so untill next time. ps i tried to get koga's attitude right hope you have enjoyed.


	7. Chapter 7

A/n . I would just like to say thanks to Songoscourage for being there helping me threw the writers block and likeing my story enough to keep me going, please enjoy.

"Now, now boys he's all mine." Kagome stepped out from the sid of a hut. there was a creepy smile on her face . "You know Inuyasha they really arn't all that bad," a snake like demon wrapped its was up her leg around her waist around her arm. Kagome reached out the arm looking at the demon. "Inuyasha do you like my clothes? I thought they were fitting for the occasion, what do you think?" She turned showing off one of Kikyo's outfits.

"Why are you doing this? Kagome this isn't like you." Inuyasha put his Tetsusaiga away. "I will not fight you." He took a step closer to Kagome, the snake demon hissed, Kagome petted its head.

"Oh is that so then this will be easy sad really, I thought maybe you would beg for forgiveness. No you wouldn't, don't think you did anything wrong, Inuyasha?" Kagome's face twisted in a crazy stare.

"Kagome I'm your friend I care about you, stop this.. I .."

"No, you hurt me Inuyasha, I want you to hurt as well." She said pulling out a bow from beside her, drawing an arrow. "Sufer Inuyasha you broke my heart now I will stop yours." she let the arrow fly, hitting Inuyasha in the shoulder.

Inuyasha stepped forward not even flinching "I tried to keep myself away from you." Kagome drew another arrow. "I was always mad when you would let Koga go," Another arrow in his leg, But he kept walking toward her. The demons started backing away at his aproch.

"Stop, why won't you defend your self," she reloaded her bow

"I didn't want you to have to chose between me and your time." an arrow flew past scratching his face.

"Stop, Inuyasha." Kagome started to cry.

"Your friends and family that loves you. Your studies that you always seem to worry about." Inuyasha said streching out his arms. She let the bow go slack and hit the ground. falling into his arms. "And I thought you would be happier with someone better then me." he felt kagome go slack in his arms as she passed out the demons full vanished into the dark sky. He pulled her up in to his arms holding her tightly.

"Inuyasha... Inuyasha." Miroku shouted "Aneko she's hurt I found her trying clawing her way in this direction." they met and turned to race back to Kaede's hut.

Miroku pulled back the matt door. Inuyasha carefully putting Kagome down Kaede looked up with worry. "She's fine, where's Anek..." he ran to Aneko's side scared to touch her settleing for her hand that was not wrapped in cloth. "What happend?"

"I found her this way, and then I came to find you." Miroku looked away upset.

Finding nothing he could do Inuyasha kissed Aneko's hand and left the house anger rolling off him in waves. He turned and stormed off towards the forest

"Inuyasha, slow down." Sango said running to catch up to Inuyasha "Kagura is dead her neck was broken."

"Aneko is hurt badly and I think Kagome was poisoned." Inuyasha replied threw clenched teeth his claws cut into his hands his knuckles turning white.

"Where were you going Inuyasha?" Sango said carefully.

"I'm going to end this." Inuyasha said turning away from Sango

"What will Aneko do if she wakes up and ur not here? She will come after you and not get the rest she needs will you really put her threw that?" Sango said reaching out and placeing her hand on his shoulder. Inuyasha just nodded.

*2 days later* Kagomes point of view

Her body hurt but she couldn't tell what part hurt the most, pain shot to her head and so did her hand. She couldn't remember anything, she was mad but couldn't remember at who or why. Inuyasha why did that name sound so sweet yet hurt screamed at her for even thinking it.

"I see your awake, I'm really sorry about all that has happend. I had no idea you felt so strongly, then again we haven't had that much time to talk." A voice called.

She tried to talk but her throat was so dry. Coughing she opened her eyes. There was a girl in the room she must have been hurt she was takeing off bandages.

"Humans when will they learn we heal faster this is just pointless." The girl held up the bandges and shook her head.

"I don't care what you say I'm going to check on them," a voice called from out side

"We need ye help out here Inuyasha," and older voice yelled back.

The door opened His hair was long silver with a funny head band that looked like dog ears. His clothes were red his feet where bare. "Kagome your awake," His voice sounded relived.

The girl that had spoken before stood up and hugged the man that entered. He held her back and kissed her forehead. jelousy shot threw her but she couldn't tell why. He pulled away and held out her hand to her. "Kagome?"

"Wh wh who's Kagome?" she coughed.


End file.
